Unrequited
by Minako Miharu
Summary: It has been said that only unrequited love remains true. Takemaru and Izayoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or InuYasha, sadly to say. This was published on lj where it took first place! Thanks to all that voted for it, and I hope you enjoy it here.

"Rakka eda ni kaerazu, hakyou futatabi terasazu."

_Fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch, a broken mirror can not be made to shine._

Japanese proverb.

The boy had a name of course, this boy that came into their lives early in the Spring of her ninth year. He was a 'guest' of her father, guest being a polite way that he was a hostage of good will to keep his powerful father General Kazumaza in check. He was polite enough to her despite being a year older and worlds more mature, and never seemed to mind all the near incessant questions she seemed to have for whoever she came across. He would listen to all she would say and it was in that way that she came to trust him more than her own father that would take another man's son to ensure his behavior was pleasing to him.

The years passed as they will, and the boy grew into a fine soldier with a bright future and the possibility of inheriting both his father's lands and army. It had been a bit of a mistake on her father's part to bring him to their home because their own men were more of a mind to be loyal to the man they had watched grow into his quiet strength. He had never been one to shout as a child and he would not do so now, which leant his words a seriousness and strength that matched his inner spirit well and made those that watched him proud to know him.

Of them all none was more proud of him than she was. If pressed to describe what she thought of him she found words of praise easy to speak, and she was not shy in doing so no matter who might overhear her. It was of course in such a way that the seeds of tragedy were planted in the fertile soil of her life. For she viewed him as her closest confidant, someone who would never betray her, who would never see her as an object to be owned or possessed, someone that saw her true self and would never turn away. Yet for all she saw that in him, she was sadly blind to one other thing. The boy that had grown into a man had done so watching her grow from a girl to a woman, and that man was in love with her.

It was certain that he would have done anything she asked, yet she never used that power over him to her own advantage. She was kind and she was gentle, and he determined that he would make of himself a name to be revered so that she would turn those sparkling eyes of hers to him not in friendship but in love. For surely it was that which he lacked, that reverence when his name would be spoken in, if he had that surely she would love him. So he went out and fought her father's campaigns and some for his own father in that common alliance and none were more feared upon the field of battle than that handsome and so serious young man. In the days in which he was gone however, the thing which he would treasure above all else was taken from him, and taken most willingly.

It was uncertain when she had met Him, and more uncertain just how she had slipped her guards and restraints to continue to do so. The love her heart sang with shone in her demure gazes to the forest, the true depth of it giving her a vital glow that until that time she had been bereft of. She had found someone that she could call her dearest, and while this might have been news to cause much rejoicing under other circumstances in this case it became a cause of dread for those around her. Their beloved gentle princess had fallen in the truest love possible, but the one she loved was not a man. He was powerful and he cared for her in turn perhaps more deeply than a human could ever comprehend from one of his nature.

For he was a Youkai and more, he was one of the most powerful of his kind, swearing to protect her and the child within her that they had created out of their love together. She was alone when she went into her labors because He had been called out to fight one of his more dangerous enemies and though he had not said the words she felt that it was because he loved her that her Dearest had to fight at all. She had not disparaged his absence though she was now worried by what she heard the women whispering about while she lay helpless in her birthing pains. The army had come here, taken up positions of guard, as if they would be able to keep Him from her.

They were fools if they thought that was even possible, but her tender heart did not want them killed just for being foolish. So it was with the greatest relief that she saw the face of her childhood friend even though he should not have been here, should not have been where a Lady sought to deliver a child. She smiled for him as she had when they were children and she told him that she was glad he was there, that he should gather up the men and go. Izayoi was blind in her trust of him, and of course he killed her. Takemaru of Setsuna was blind as well, for all this time he had thought that her heart could be turned to him. But since it could not, he would take from her what had taken her from him.

Death would be all that was left to any of them should he have his way. They say that love is blind, yet Takemaru proved that day that trust and revenge are blind as well.


End file.
